Another Random Story
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Demona is feeling lonely. She begins to remember a time in Scotland that was a forebidden thing between a human and gargoyle. T for the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Random Story**

By: CSI-Panther-Skull

Summary: Demona is feeling lonely. She begins to remember a time in Scotland that was a forebidden thing between a human and gargoyle.

Pairing: Demona/Macbeth.

**A/N: I don't own gargoyles. And this is not related to my other Demona and Macbeth story.**

**Chapter 1**

Sigh. Demona breathed as she stared out into the sunset. She had been like this for the last year. She had stopped trying to kill off the humans of the world and had stopped trying to kill Goliath, his clan, and even that human wench of his, Elisa Maza. It wasn't because she was trying to get on her daughter's good side again. She was just sick and tired of being defeated all the time.

She had visited her daughter recently, but it was done in secret. She had not wanted to fight with Goliath and the others, she had just wanted to see her daughter. She was shocked to see that her daughter was with egg.

Demona had wondered which of the three was the father and not a second later, the aqua colored one, Broadway, if memory served her right, came out and sat beside and held her close to him, Angela returning the embrace.

Demona had smiled slightly at the scene and remembered a brief time when she and Goliath was like that. But Goliath hadn't known that she was pregnant with their daughter at the time that they had shared that embace. Demona's smile faded at the memory and she had left the two alone.

Demona made a small note in her head as she flew away to come back next year and see how daughter and..grandchild were doing. But it would be done like it had happened that night, in secret.

Demona shook her head at the memories as she saw that the sun was sinking lower, the tingling in her body told her of the change that was soon to come.

And an hour later, her screaming of pain could be heard. Well they would've been if there were any houses near her own. A short minute later, she had finished her tranformation. She had stopped wearing her usual outfit when she tranformed, but she still wore her tiara, earrings, braclet, ankle braclet, and her arm band. She was wearing a red t-shirt and dark jeans when she was in her human form. Now she wore a red belly shirt and ripped dark jean shorts.

She closed her curtains and walked out of her room. She walked around her house, not plotting on getting revenge for her fallen brothers and sisters or for herself. Just walking around and thinking to herself. She was in her basment, looking at all of the things she had collected over the centuries. She saw an old mace, she had not seen for a long time. It was the same one she used when she and Macbeth were actual allies and surprisingly friends.

But they were also at one point more then that as well. Sort of like Goliath and Elisa. But their bond back then wasn't as strong as Goliath's and Elisa's. She was sure that a few of his men had questioned why he and Demona were so at ease with each other, it was unheard of for a human and garoyle to be like they were.

She laughed at one memory when they had played a little prank on each other, that had really gotten everyone in the castle to raise their eyebrows. And it had also lead to something that would've gotten him and her both killed. Well, temorparily killed if they had gotten caught.

**Chapter 2**

**Flash-back,**

_**Demona sat on a balcony, looking over the edge, waiting for the right moment to strike.**_

_**Her target came out and she struck, dropping a pot of cold water on top of the silver-haired man's head and quickly ducked back out of sight.**_

_**" Ahhh! " She heard the man yell. " Demona! " He shouted out the name that he had given her two years before.**_

_**" Hahahha! " She laughed, rolling around on the stone floor of the balcony.**_

_**On the ground, the man that she had dumped the cold water on, scrowled up at the sound, before his face broke into a smile and he laughed as well. His wife however, didn't think it was so funny.**_

_**" Macbeth. Why do you let that beast do this? " She asked.**_

_**" It's just harmless fun, my dear. " Macbeth replied, already planning on a way to get the female gargoyle back.**_

_**The next night, Macbeth stood behind the door that led to the kitchen. He knew that Demona would come here every night when she woke from her stone sleep.**_

_**He had placed butter in front of the door and a bucket of cold water on top of the door, so that when Demona slipped, she'd grab the door and the water would hit her. Of course he knew this kind behavoir was not fitting for a king, but he couldn't help it. Demona brought out this side of him, that his wife couldn't.**_

_**But what Macbeth didn't count on was Demona coming into the kitchen from the outside of the castle instead of on the inside. Two years here and she still couldn't get used to walking around in the castle without the humans complaining or threatening to kill her if she didn't leave. But she also knew that they wouldn't say anything to her, for she was their king's chief advisor and he did not tollerate ill speaken words towards her or the small group of gargoyles she had with her.**_

_**She walked in and saw Macbeth standing behind the door to the kitchen from the inside of the castle.**_

_**" What are you doing? " She asked, startling him, making him hit the door and the bucket of water hit him. Causing Demona to laugh at his misfortune.**_

_**Lifting the bucket off of his head, Macbeth stood up and slipped when he stepped in the butter and fell back on his rear, causing them both shout out in pain, but Demona kept laughing.**_

_**" Oh just shut up! " He shouted as he got up and threw a sack of flour at her, it burst open when Demon tried to catch it, but her talons ripped it and now she was covered in the flour.**_

_**This time it was Macbeth that laughed out loud. Demona glared at him and picked up another sack of flour and threw it at him, it burst open on impact, covering him with the flour, Demona laughed at his stunned look and so he returned the favor.**_

_**Soon the kitchen was filled with their laughter, catching a few of the servant's attention, as well as a few guards outside and Macbeth's wife, who was outside looking for her husband. All of the servant's, some of the guards, and Macbeth's wife entered the kitchen.**_

_**Their eyes widen at the scene. The kitchen was covered in flour and sugar, there was water on the floor, pots and pans were in the floor, and in the middle of the mess, was Demona and Macbeth. Both covered in flour and some of their hair was stuck together because of the water that they had thrown at each other.**_

_**" What in blazes is going on here? " Macbeth's wife shouted, causing the two in front of her to stop their fun and look back at her like two kids who got caught stealing cookies.**_

_**Neither of them answered. She looked to Demona, glared at her and shouted,**_

_**" Get out of here, you beast! " And threw a kitchen knife at her, the knife struck Demona in the shoulder, causing her and Macbeth to grab their shoulders.**_

_**" Grouch! " Macbeth shouted to her.**_

_**" You be quiet! I said get out of here, monster! " Grouch said and threw another knife at Demona as she jumped over her and the guards, it struck Demona in the base of her tail, causing Demona to roar in her panther-like roar and leap up to the top of the castle and take off.**_

_**Macbeth looked over at his wife with a glare, " What was that all about? " He questioned.**_

_**The guard and sevants left the two alone.**_

_**" What do you mean ' what was that all about? '! " Grouch replied back, " You and her are acting like two love struck kids and it's sickening! " She continued.**_

_**" We were just having fun! Nothing more! " Macbeth shouted back.**_

_**" That's not what it looked like! " She shouted back, " And where are you going? " She continued as Macbeth left the kitchen, not answering her.**_

_**A month later, Macbeth and Demona were on patrol. They were quiet as Demona walked beside Macbeth as he rode on the horse.**_

_**" How's your shoulder? " He asked.**_

_**" You should know. " She replied.**_

_**" Aye. But you were the one that was bleeding. " He replied.**_

_**" Nothing but the sun and being immortal couldn't heal. " She said as she sat down a boulder on the edge of the worn path.**_

_**Macbeth stopped his horse and got off. He walked over to her and sat beside her. **_

_**" May I see? " He asked.**_

_**" Why? I told you that it's healed. " She answered.**_

_**" Please? I want to see for myself. " He asked and replied.**_

_**" Very well. " She answerd and moved her thin sleeve off of her shoulder, not caring that the other side of her top almost came completely off.**_

_**He saw that there was a scar there, but the wound itself was indeed healed.**_

_**" I saw her throw another knife at you. Did it hit? You were too far away for me to know. " He said and asked as he slowly traced her scar, making her shiver slightly.**_

_**" Yes. At my tail. " She answered.**_

_**Macbeth leaned back and was shocked to see that the knife was still there. **_

**' How did I not see that? ' **_**He asked himself, **_**' And how did she not know that it was still there? ' **_**He ask himself again.**_

_**" Demona. The knife is still there. " He said to her.**_

_**" I know. But I can't get it. My hands can't reach and my wings don't help either you know. " She replied.**_

_**" Why hasn't the other gargoyles helped you yet? " He asked.**_

_**" Their not around as much. And when they are, they don't stay long. " She answered.**_

_**" Well I'm not going to let that knife stay in your tail. Immortal or not, it'll get infected. " He replied and placed his hand on the hilt of the knife and slowly began to pull it out. As he did, blood started to come out. He stopped and went to his horse, opening up the saddle bag, he got out a piece of cloth out and went back to Demona.**_

_**He grasped the knife handle again and quickly pulled it the rest of the way out. He then quickly wrapped her tail in the cloth, tying it when he was sure that it was tight enough. **_

_**" There. That should do til sunrise. " He said, looking back Demona.**_

_**She smiled slightly, " Thank you. " she said.**_

_**" You saved my life, it's the least I can do. " He replied, smiling a small smile himself.**_

_**The two looked at each other for a few minutes, before they started to lean into each other, Macbeth placed his hand to her cheek and kissed her. Demona was shocked at first, being as this was the first time she's been touched in such a way in many years. But she responded, her own hand going to his cheek and into his hair. They pressed against each other as the kiss got more heated and their kisses became open mouthed.**_

_**They would have continued had it not been for the shouting of one of his men calling for him. They quickly pulled apart and away from each other before the man showed up.**_

_**" What is it? " Macbeth asked.**_

_**" The castle is under attack my King. " The young man replied.**_

_**Macbeth and Demona stood immediately, Macbeth got on his horse, picked up the young man and rode off back to the castle, Demona right beside him, keeping up with the horse as she ran on all fours.**_

**Flashback end.**

**Here's ch.1 & 2! Hope ya'll like them! **

**CSI-Panther out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Random Story**

By: CSI-Panther-Skull

Summary: Demona is feeling lonely. She begins to remember a time in Scotland that was a forebidden thing between a human and gargoyle.

Pairing: Demona/Macbeth.

**A/N: I don't own gargoyles. And this is not related to my other Demona and Macbeth story.**

**Last time,**

_**They would have continued had it not been for the shouting of one of his men calling for him. They quickly pulled apart and away from each other before the man showed up.**_

_**" What is it? " Macbeth asked.**_

_**" The castle is under attack my King. " The young man replied.**_

_**Macbeth and Demona stood immediately, Macbeth got on his horse, picked up the young man and rode off back to the castle, Demona right beside him, keeping up with the horse as she ran on all fours.**_

**Flashback end.**

**Chapter 3**

Shaking her head, Demona left the basement and back to her living-room. Growing more bored, she decided to go for a flight. Leaping from her roof, Demona took to the air.

Demona landed in the park 3 hours later. Flying through the city did little to stop her from feeling...What's the word humans use? Ah, depressed.

_' Ha. I'm always depressed. ' _She thought as she sat down on a bench.

She sat there, listening to the sounds around her. The insects chirping and croaking, the busy city streets and even a few ducks quacking.

_' Perhaps I could pay a visit to my dear friend Macbeth. ' _ She thought as she stood up.

But as she climbed a near-by buliding to take flight, she changed her mind. So she took off back to her home. Getting there, she ordered out two pizza's and sat down in her livning-room, watching a horror movie, drinking a soda.

_' I can't believe that I'm doing this. ' _A silver-haired man thought as he stood outside of Demona's home.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

" Oh please! Anyone can see that that is fake! " Demona said out loud on a scene in the movie she was watching.

Knock! Knock!

" Go away! " She shouted.

" It's me you crazy woman! Open the door! " A voice shouted in reply.

Her eyes widen at the voice. Getting up, Demona ran to her door and looked through the peep-hole. And sure enough there he was, Macbeth.

" What do you want? " She exclaimed.

" I come in peace, Demona. " Macbeth shouted back.

Opening the door, Demona leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms. Glaring at him like she usually did.

They stared at each other for a moment before she stepped aside and let him in.

" So what brought this on? " She asked as she walked back to the living-room, Macbeth following her.

" I just thought I'd come and see my wife. " He replied and sat down on one of the couch.

" Well I don't want to see my husband. " She said, crossing her arms and turning back to the movie.

There was silence for a few minutes, the tension in the room was thick. They'd look at one another before turning back to the movie that was going off.

" Do you mind if I had some pizza? " Macbeth asked after another five minutes went by.

" Help yourself. " Demona replied.

She looked at him and said, " I guess you were feeling lonely tonight. You could've found someone else besides me to come and visit. "

" I know. " He replied.

" So why did you come here? Not knowing if I was to attack you on sight? " She asked.

" Because I know that your tired of fighting and losing. And I was thinking of the past. " He answered, causing Demona's eyes to widen.

" Which part? " She asked.

" You and me. " He replied.

She looked at him then and turned her body to face his, " Well you can forget about it. It's in the past. " she said, her temper rising.

" Why must you get angry at everything that's being said to you? " He asked, unafraid of her and her temper.

" Is it because you've been hurting for so long and you don't want others to know? Or are you keeping others away so they don't know the real you, the one that I fell in love with. The one that save my life when I was young. The one that cared and loved me back with all her heart. " He continued.

" I loved you once. Until that night you betrayed me and the gargoyles that was with me. " Her eyes watering when she first spoke, she had said those exact words to Goliath, two nights after he was awaken from his stone sleep.

Macbeth looked at her and stood up and walked over to her side of the couch.

" What are you doing? " She asked, getting up and jumping away from him.

" I want to see something. Please come here. " He answered, his hand out stretched to her.

Demona looked at his hand for a moment before slowly walking back to him.

When she was close enough, he pulled her to him and kissed her.

**Chapter 4**

Demona was in shock. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to do that. She was angry and wanted to throw him off of her. But she also wanted him to keep kissing her and wrap his arms around her. She slowly raised her hands and ran them through his silver hair, much like she had done that night when he had treated her wound. She felt him move his hands from her arms and wrap around her waist and caped wings.

He pulled away. " I thought so. " He said.

" Oh shut up and kiss me again. " She said, pulling him back to her.

She pushed his long over coat off him and took his shirt off. She was amazed at how built he was. She had seen him shirtless before in paris, she had surprised him, playing the part of a girlfriend and he had answered the door without a shirt on, she had blushed and quickly apologized for seeing him so early.

But this time it was different. She would be touching those muscles of his. which is what she did. Taking her hands away from his hair, she slowly brought them over his smooth chest and abs and back up to his shoulders, pushing herself closer to him as he took her shirt off.

She sighed as he touched one of her breasts. Bending down, he took the other in his mouth.

" Ohh. " Demona moaned, her clawed hand gripped hair to keep him there.

His other hand worked to get her shorts off, but her hand stopped him. Looking up at her, he saw her smile,

" You first. " She said and reached for his belt, but his hand stopped her,

" Ladies first. " He said.

" When have I been a lady? " She replied and tried again, but he stopped her again.

" Together then? " He asked huskly.

" Together. " She answered in the same tone.

And they both reached for the others belts and jeans. With Macbeth kicking off his boots and socks. They looked at each other naked for the first time. Demona walked to him and kissed him. She moved down to his neck and lightly bit him there as his hands roamed down her back and grazed over the base of her tail, causing her to move her hips against his. His manhood hit her lower stomach, she groaned at the feeling.

Macbeth pushed her against a wall. She raised her legs until they were wrapped around his waist. He moved in and entered her, Demona moaned at the feeling, it had been too long since she had been with a strong male. It was a little painful at first, but it soon went away as Macbeth stayed still. He had felt the slight pain she felt and stayed until he felt she was ready for him to move.

" Move. " She all but ordered him.

He obeyed and moved. Slowly at first, but he soon sped up, his grunts mixing in with her moans and groans. He kept going until he began to feel that both of them were near their end. He speed up so much that it didn't even seem human. Finally their climax came at the same time, Demona roaring her end, while Macbeth shouted his.

They slumped down on the floor and stayed there as their eyes closed and their arms wrapped around the other.

**Here's ch./s 3 & 4! Hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank you: ASHURAMASTER and RUDYDRACOGIRL for reviewing last ch./s **

**and Thank you: RUBYDRACOGIRL FOR FAVORING.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Random Story**

By: CSI-Panther-Skull

Summary: Demona is feeling lonely. She begins to remember a time in Scotland that was a forebidden thing between a human and gargoyle.

Pairing: Demona/Macbeth.

**A/N: I don't own gargoyles. And this is not related to my other Demona and Macbeth story.**

**Last time,**

_" Move. " She all but ordered him._

_He obeyed and moved. Slowly at first, but he soon sped up, his grunts mixing in with her moans and groans. He kept going until he began to feel that both of them were near their end. He speed up so much that it didn't even seem human. Finally their climax came at the same time, Demona roaring her end, while Macbeth shouted his._

_They slumped down on the floor and stayed there as their eyes closed and their arms wrapped around the other._

**Chapter 5**

**Morning,**

" AAHHHHH! " Two voices screamed out in the early morning light.

After a few seconds, the screams stopped. And the two people that had screamed opened their eyes.

Demona looked at the naked man in front her and quickly pulled away, then ran out of the room. Macbeth cursed and followed after her.

She ran up the stairs, down a hall and into the bathroom. But before she could shut the door, Macbeth came in and shut it himself.

" Get out! " She shouted to him and beat his chest with her hands, but soon stopped because she was basically hitting herself when she hit him.

" I won't leave. Not now. Not ever. Please Demona, let me be here with you and let me love you. " He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

" No. Just go. I don't want you here. " She replied, her voice low and tinged with sadness. Her green eyes were watering, close to falling down her face.

Macbeth didn't believe a word she was saying. He pushed her from him and turned her to face him, he saw her tears and knew that she wasn't one to cry. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek and said,

" Just let it go. "

And she did. She let her tears fall. She let all of her pain, hate, depression, and loss out. She cried for a full two hours, holding onto Macbeth with all of her human might. He held her, rubbing her back slowly with one hand, while the other ran through her long blood red hair. He rocked her and made shushing noises as he listened to her letting out all of her anguish.

Another hour went by and Demona finally calmed down. Macbeth moved them over to the tub and toilet, he sat her down on the closed lid and started the water. A few minutes went by as the tub filled with warm water and Demona said nothing, neither did Macbeth as he shut the water off and lifted her up and stepped into the tub, he slowly sat down with Demona sitting in front him.

She laid there as he wetted her back with the warm water, she wetted his chest as she lifted her left arm up and placed it to his chest.

" Thank you. " She said quietly.

" For what? " He asked.

" For still loving me. " She answered.

" I never did stopped loving you. That's why I never could finish our fights. I didn't want you to die. " He answered.

" You know as well as I, that for me to die by your hand or you by my mine means that the other shall die as well. " She laughed softly, feeling much like herself. Not the evil, betraying, killing, scheming, depressive, angry at the world self. But the caring, loving, gentle, fun, and mischievous self she once was.

" Well there was that reason too. " He laughed.

She joined in with his laughing and felt better then she has ever felt in a long time.

**End.**

**Here's last ch.! Hope ya'll like it!**

**Thank You: ASHURAMASTER, RUBYDRACOGIRL, DR FACER, and LYNN for reviewing last ch./s!**

**And thank you: RUBYDRACOGIRL and BRIGHTSHADOWWALKER for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out. **


End file.
